DISGAEA: Judgment Day
by ToadPatrol
Summary: Rated T for mild language, fantasy violence and mild suggestive themes. The story is about Pleinair, Sapphire, Almaz, Ash, Marona, Pram and Prinny. They must kill people to get money from the worth canadians, punks, serial killers and more.
1. One for All

Pleinair: (panting) Get down, kids!

(car comes)

Prinny: That was close, doods.

Sapphire: Watch where you going, Prinny, before I will kill you.

Prinny: Sorry, dood.

Almaz: Now, where are we going?

Pleinair: To have fun at the park.

Marona: Let's do it, guys.

Ash: As you wish.

Pram: First, the train will lead us to the park. Then, Prinny will accompany Almaz.

Marona: Sure.

Prinny: It's blood out of you, dood.

(at the park)

Sapphire: Okay. I think we form a team of seven here.

Pleinair: What for, it's a biggest city.

Almaz: We can stay here.

Prinny: I think there's no reason for death, dood.

Pram: Why are you going out?

Pleinair: I'm the leader.

Sapphire: I don't think so.

Prinny: Pleinair's right, dood. We should stay together.

Ash: I think so.

Almaz: Marona! It's there something wrong

Marona: I hear something, like their whispering in my ear.

Ash: She's one of us.

(at the mall)

Pram: Wow. What a big place.

Ash: And the jazz is coming in her ear.

Sapphire: Hello. Hello. Hello.

Almaz: Not so loud, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Okay. Everyone.

Prinny: Ready, dood.

Almaz: Ready.

Marona: Ready.

Pleinair: Ready

Ash: Ready.

Pram: Ready.

Sapphire: Let's get inside.

Marona: Here we go.

(walks for 9 miles.)

Prinny: You still hearing things, dood? Ooh, I see.

Sapphire: I think we are the assassins.

Almaz: Yay! We are the assassins!

All: Come on the assassins!

Marona: Assassins!

ND-CO: Assassins?

Sapphire: What the?

ND-CO: I'm going to kill all the assassins.

All: ND-CO!

Ash: Get down!

(falls down on the train rails.)

Pleinair: (gasps) Run!

Prinny: I don't run, we're done for, dood.

Almaz: When the train comes, we jump inside to prevent the enemy.

Pram: Got it.

Sapphire: On the count of three. One.. two..

Prinny: Three, dood!

(on the train.)

Ash: Inside! Hurry! Before ND-CO kills us!

Almaz: (gasps) I'm going to kill you, ND-CO! Kiss this, kid!

ND-CO: This is the best you got?

Almaz: The machine gun is not working, the only way to kill you is to combine with the machine gun and the ice pick at the same time.

Prinny: You're right, dood.

Ash: Let's do it.

Sapphire: Put this thing on!

Almaz: Got it. Eat this, you worthless canadian!

ND-CO: Owwwww! I'm dying!

Pleinair: We did it!

Speaker: Now entering, Mass Ave.

Pram: Did you see that? That robot is crazy.

Sapphire: I did it. Let's get outside.

Prinny: Prinny dood.

Ash: Let's get out.

(at the bridge.)

Pram: Okay, this enemy looks like a naked robot that came out of blood.

Sapphire: Right. Let's get this crazy slave out.

Ash: Time to kill the slave, Marona.

Marona: I can't.

Pleinair: Huh?

Marona: I can't go with you.

Sapphire: Why not?

Marona: The whispers are stronger. They want me to go... There. To the tall sea.

Ash: You can't go out there by yourself.

Marona: I have to. I have to find out what they want.

Almaz: Look, we all go together at the Fenway Park but as soon we need to kill some enemies.

Marona: No, Now. I have to stop this whispering. (runs)

Ash: She's too little to be on her own.

Pleinair: That's why, I'm going to kill some enemies by myself.

Almaz: You can't. Someone has to---

Pleinair: Someone has to look out for her.

Pram: Okay. After you kill some enemies, I'll kill you. I promise.

Pleinair: Take care, Pram.

Prinny: Kiss this, dood.

(at the subway via the red line)

Sapphire: We're here, in the charged-up station. Pretty tough?

Pleinair: Yes.

(at Downtown Crossings)

Ash: The canadians are coming.

Marona: And the rain will drop.

Ash: Better hurry.

(car honks)

Marona: What's that? Ahh.

Ash: (gasp)

Marona: I don't like this place. I'm scared all the time.

(at the hotel)

Sapphire: Wanna have some pizza?

Almaz: Good.

Prinny: I...

Pleinair: Don't...

Sapphire: Think so.

Prinny: Dood.

Pram: Give a shot.

Prinny: You said it, dood.

(at the fifth floor)

Serial Killer: You been expected, heroes.

Sapphire: Ready, boys?

Almaz: Let's do it.

Pleinair: Die!

Serial Killer: (bleeding) I'm dying.

Pram: Take that, canadian!

Serial Killer: What? What are you doing? Aaahh! Oww! Owwch!

Sapphire: We're done.

(at the subway via Orange line)

Marona: It's so dangerous. Maybe is a good idea (gasp)

Ash: It's okay, Marona. I'm here. What are the spirits are telling you to do?

Marona: I don't know. I can't hear them anymore... and I'm scared. (gasp) I don't want to go further.

Ash: Now there. Anything that is scary because it's new. We must meet our best. The city is our home now.

(after hugging is over)

Marona: Ah, a monster!

(train comes)

Ash: Marona, the train is here.

Marona: I'm still scared, Ash. But not before.

Ash: Good. Nothing else happened.

(ceiling crushes)

Sapphire: Ouch!

Ash: Sapphire?

Sapphire: I can't reach!

All: Sapphire, where are you?

Almaz: You're here. Hurry before the train will arrive.

Ash: Get inside.

(got inside)

Prinny: You still hearing things, dood?

Pram: Excuse me?

Pleinair: I think we need to get back to the hotel.

Almaz: Sure.

(inside their room.)

Sapphire: Turn on the lights!

Prinny: I'm on it, dood.

(reveals that its a man)

Pleinair: Prinny!

Prinny: Who are you, dood?

Man: I am known as Mao.

Sapphire: Mao? What is wrong with you kid?

Mao: You missed the journey back to the village.

Pleinair: The Village?

Mao: A world of fear causes the legendary village's death.

Almaz: That's we will go. The village.

Mao: Not so fast, kid. First you must take a commuter rail with the special line. That's how it works. Through the rail. But you must hurry. Soon after the migration the train closes until next 5 months. When they fail...

Ash: What? Something bad doesn't?

Mao: Hmm. I'm not sure.

Pram: We must be sure. Please. What happens when we don't make it in time.

Mao: Those that fails will become Prinnies..

Ash: (gasp) Ow!

Prinny: Like me, dood. Ow!

Almaz: We will hurry. Tell us where is the truck?

Mao: I don't know. Each month, the train will conquer $3 per person. I left the village 1 year ago.

Pleinair: But, how the assassins find it? Someone knows where it is?

Mao: The spirits know. But few heroes can hear them.

Prinny: Well, Marona is been hearing things all day, dood.

Sapphire: Marona? Where is she?

Ash: I though she was with you.

Pram: Oh, no. She's out there, All alone.

(Marona is hearing)

Ash: Marona, where are you? (gasp)

The Ghost: Do you hear them, Marona? Do you hear the spirits? Listen to them well. They will guide you to the village.

Mao: You must listen to Marona. He will know the way. I wish you well.

Ash: Okay. We must get to the train. But only we must kill people.

Pleinair: We will do the break.

Sapphire: Let's leave Marona alone.

To be continued...


	2. The Giver of Names

All: (singing) The assassins will must get to the train, the prinnies will be gone when we get to the village!

Almaz: Ow! (trips) Stop punching at me like that!

Prinny: Sorry, dood.

Sapphire: I didn't do it. It was Pram.

Pram: Let's get to Back Bay to find the spirit pond.

Ash: Okay.

(at Back Bay, Marona is hearing from the pond)

Ash: Marona, are you okay?

Prinny: What it is saying, dood? Which way?

Marona: It said.. It will always point to the another Spirit Pond.

Pram: It? What is that mean?

Marona: I don't know.

Pleinair: Mao told us where the truck went?

Almaz: I think we must find one Spirit Pond to the another.

Ash: How?

Sapphire: The radar will help us. It's located at the tool store.

Almaz: Sure.

(at the tool shop)

Sapphire: I'm buying the Model 3 Machine gun while you get the radar.

Marona: Sure, Sapphire. Prinny?

Prinny: I'm going to get the ice pick for me, dood. I promise you.

Ash: Don't be a chicken.

Marona: I bought it in my bag.

Pram: Okay.

(at the Aquarium)

Pleinair: The problem is it has too many serial killers, crazies, shadowlights and moonlights.

Sapphire: I think so, kid.

(whips at her butt)

Sapphire: Ouch! Watch it!

Etna: Who are you, you canadian gangster?!

Sapphire: I'm Sapphire. This is Prinny, Almaz, Marona, Pram, Ash and Pleinair.

Prinny: Master Etna, nice to meet you.

Etna: I will kill you if you touch me!

Pram: Yay, kid!

Ash: Have you turned into a Prinny before?

Etna: I did.

Marona: (gasp) What?!

Etna: I missed the train that lead us to the village and turned into prinnies.

Almaz: The train leaves?

Etna: The deadly moment, I turned back into a human. There lots of prinnies all around me. My enemies.

Prinny: I'm so friendly, dood.

Etna: Not so fast. Follow me to the deadly room.

Pleinair: What's the deadly room?

Etna: The deadly room is the home of the serial killers. The serial killers are punks.

Ash: You run this room?

Etna: Yes. That prince is already killed by one of the serial killers.

Sapphire: Oh. Wanna have fun at the mall.

Etna: Sure.

(at the mall)

Etna: There's the serial killer, the name is Tanya.

Marona: Her name is Tanya?

Etna: Yes. Let's kiss Tanya goodbye. (runs like a speed of light) Kiss this, gangster! (stabs with the ice pick and shotted Tanya)

Tanya: This is the best you got, kid?

Etna: Kiss this!

Tanya: Oh.. Kay... (dead).

Etna: Assassination completed.

Prinny: Good job, dood.

Ash: Let's go to the tallest building to kill the president of Prudential.

(at the tall level at Prudential)

President: I think we raise money of...

Etna: We're here!

President: What are you doing? Security, to the tall buil---

(big gunshot)

Etna: Building.

Prinny: We did it, dood.

Marona: Let's go home.

Etna: Not yet. We must kill the security before we take into a custody.

Almaz: Let's kill him.

(at the first floor)

Pleinair: Well well. If it isn't the police officer, you die!

(stabs in the forehead before the chest)

Police Officer: (screams) It hurts. Stop it! Oww!

Ash: We finally killed him.

Sapphire: You work for the Prinny Squad to get money from Flonne.

Etna: Yes, I did.

Almaz: Let's go home.

Pram: Thank you, Etna. Thanks for everything.

Etna: Bye, losers!

Ash: See you in heaven.

Almaz: Let's get inside of the hotel.

Prinny: I'm tired, dood. Let's get some sleep.

Etna: Thanks, Prinny. So long. Kiss the serial killers goodbye.

Prinny: Thanks, dood.

To be continued.


	3. The Fire

(car honks)

Prinny: This isn't smart, dood.

Ash: Even so.

Sapphire: We crush for good.

Almaz: A big mistake is a big mistake, kid.

Pleinair: Come on kid, it's not slow.

Pram: (gasp) We will go back.

Marona: We don't have time, Pram. We gotta find the village before the truck leaves us.

Pleinair: Well then, let's do it. Come on, gangsters.

(walks for 0.5 miles)

Marona: That hurts. Uh-oh.

(Wakes up)

ND-CO: Did you miss me?

Pram: ND-CO, you dirty robot! Take this.

Ash: And that!

Sapphire: And that!

ND-CO: Noooooo! (explodes)

Marona: Let's get to the Spirit Pond.

(radar beeps)

Marona: It's located at the Museum at South Station.

Prinny: Uh.... Dood.

(at South Station)

Marona: There it is.

Prinny: What is, dood?

Marona: The Spirit Pond.

Prinny: Way to go, dood.

(outside)

Marona: (gasps while hearing)

Ash: Well?

Marona: It said.. We must select from birth or death.

Pram: Great! That's silly.

Sapphire: ND-CO will come back soon. We must go to the train that lead us to the village.

Prinny: Thanks, dood.

Almaz: Let's go to the room to cook some dinner.

(cooking some dinner)

Pram: The Prinny-shaped burger will be a specialty.

(meanwhile)

Mao: Wanna have some wine?

Raspberyl: Sure.

Mao: I love you all.

(causes a fire by the terrorist attack)

Mao: What is that?

Raspberyl: I don't know. Let's kill some serial killers.

(at the room)

Sapphire: Let's put some water on the flames.

Prinny: Kiss it, dood.

(Puts out the flames a little.)

Pleinair: Let's do it for all.

(uses a lots of water to put out a lots of flames.)

Mao: (panting) What are you doing?

Sapphire: Getting to the village?

Mao: Get out, you dirty gangsters.

Prinny: Don't kick me out, dood. Please!

Mao: Sorry, Prinny. I will cut your head off!

Prinny: Aaah!

(at the park)

Marona: We're fired! But I need to get to the train in time!

Almaz: Let's go to the bridge.

Prinny: You heard the leader, dood.

To be continued...


	4. The Crystal Caverns

Almaz: Let's get inside of the train in the orange line from State to Roxbury Crossings.

Sapphire: It means the death to the train if we are prinnies.

Etna: Who said?

All: Etna!

Etna: Anyways, hello, gangsters.

Prinny: Hello, dood.

Pram: Let's all get inside to find the spirit pond.

Etna: Sure.

Marona: Let's use my radar to find out where we going.

Ash: Take your time.

Almaz: I'm going with Sapphire. I'll be right back.

(at the train station at the blue line. The train stops)

Sapphire: What's happening?

Prinny: I don't know, dood.

Almaz: We.. Oooh.

ND-CO: Haha. My turn. Rocket Destroyer!

Prinny: Pick someone your own size, dood!

Sapphire: Die!

ND-CO: Ouch! You haven't seen the last of me!

Sapphire: A piece of cake. Go ahead, ND-CO! Sapphire will be waiting for you. Boy, we did it.

(at Roxbury Crossings)

Prinny: We're here, dood.

Almaz: A nice place to kill serial killers. Let's get some money.

(at the food court)

Prinny: Freeze, doods!

Almaz: Put the hands in the air and give me some money.

Prinny: If you don't, I will chop everyone's head off, doods! 1.. 2.. Die, dood.

(everyone dead, phone rings)

Prinny: Hello, dood.

Mao: Hello, Prinny. How's the others?

Prinny: Doing well, dood.

(at Town Hall)

Marona: (gasp)

Etna: What now?

Marona: The town hall is covered with crystals!

Sapphire: That's sad.

Ash: Let's get inside to get the crystals out of here.

Sapphire: Sure. Kiss this. S-Splash!

(crystals broke)

Sapphire: We did it. Now, can I get inside?

Marona: Sure. There will be more crystals inside.

Etna: Talking about super HLs.

(inside town hall)

Pram: Let's take out some crystals. Frost Chain!

Ash: Infinite Slice!

Marona: Miracle Time!

Pleinair: Decide!

Etna: Prinny Raid! It's working! Yahoo! It's working!

(crystals broke from the inside)

Marona: We did it.

Prinny: Did this.

Ash: Thanks for my help, Etna.

Etna: Your welcome.

Prinny: I'm sorry but... I can't go with you, dood.

Both: What?

Prinny: I promise knew.. She were helping everyone and be my friend, dood.

Etna: That's okay, Prinny. Every time you call names you will die. You go.

Prinny: You're really your master, dood.

Etna: That hurts.. You go. (sighs) I think I must assassinate the enemies myself.

Flonne: Sure you will.

(meanwhile)

Sapphire: Where's Prinny?

Almaz: I don't know.

Hanako: Hi guys.

Almaz: Who are you?

Hanako: I'm Hanako. Wanna join the gang.

Sapphire: Sure.

(at the market)

Pleinair: Can you see anything?

Marona: A Spirit Pond. There's a Spirit Pond way over there.

Pleinair: Let's go, gangsters.

Pram: Life's a journey. It continues to stop.

To Be Continued....


	5. Scooped

(playing at the arcade)

Sapphire: The fun is getting started.

Almaz: We must kill Laharl.

Prinny: I'm on it, dood.

Marona: (calling Raspberyl on how to kill Laharl) Raspberyl, I must murder Laharl to obtain the ice pick.

Raspberyl: Ahh, the ice pick is the way to kill the serial killers to make it to the train before we turn into prinnies.

Marona: Bye. (hangs up). Let's do it guys to kill Laharl.

Prinny: You hear Marona, doods! Let's kiss Laharl goodbye, dood!

(at the cemetery)

Ash: Pleinair, get down!

(wind comes)

Pleinair: (grunts) Prinny! I want you to go with Sapphire and Almaz to kill Laharl.

Prinny: Sure, dood.

Sapphire: We're waiting to-- Help me!

Almaz: What's that? Sapphire! Let me go!

Laharl: You canadians! I will take these two into custody.

Almaz: Prinny!

Sapphire: Help me, Almaz!

(at the bridge)

Hanako: Okay. The world is in danger.

Pram: And the trouble is real.

Both: Which means the legend is real!

(at the prison)

Laharl: You're going to jail! You're going to jail and you die! (slams door)

Sapphire: Now we will never gonna make it to the village with all these killers.

Almaz: Don't worry. The others will kill Laharl and save you.

(at the lobby).

Marona: Do you know the way to the police station?

Hotel Reception: Ah, love of the village! The police station is at Ruggles Station.

Marona: Thanks. Ready, Prinny.

Prinny: Thanks, dood.

Pleinair: Let's move it, guys.

(at the green line.)

Prinny: (cries) I don't know, dood.

Marona: I hope Sapphire and Almaz are safe.

(meanwhile)

Hanako: Let's kill Laharl to get these two back.

Pram: Sure.

(at the orange line.)

Ash: We're almost there. The destination is at Ruggles.

Adell: Hey, are you okay?

Ash: I'm okay, kid. Wanna kill Laharl?

Adell: Yes.

(at the police station)

Laharl: There they are!

Ash: Let them go now.

Laharl: If you want them back you die!

Adell: Sure.

Ash: Infinite Slice!

Marona: Miracle Time!

Sapphire: Virgin Innoncence!

Laharl: Ouch! This is the best you got?

Hanako: I will cut your leg off! Sexy Beam!

Laharl: (screams louder) My leg! My arm! My-- Ah!

Hanako: Jump Rope!

Sapphire: We're free!

Almaz: Free at last!

Laharl: You will die soon. You die....

Prinny: Another day, dood.

Pram: Let's go home. See you soon, Adell. Thanks for my help.

Adell: You're welcome.

(at the hotel)

Pleinair: Like I was saying the school is at Mass Ave.

Sapphire: For the kids. (hugs Pleinair) I love you.

Prinny: Let's go find the train, dood.

to be continued.


	6. The Stay Away Place

(at the abandoned theater)

Marona: I must get to the spirit pond in time.

Ash: That stinks. Sure.

Sapphire: (falling down) FLY!!!! (fell down) Ouch! I made it to the pond.. What?

Pleinair: Sapphire, where are you? You better be... (gasps) Oh, no. Marona?

Marona: Yes?

Pleinair: You need to talk to the spirit pond.

Sapphire: Ah! It's a big charged-up place.

(at the Town District)

Almaz: Where's Etna?

Etna: You better be. Hi, kids.

Sapphire: That where people turned into prinnies, didn't you?

Etna: We ran fast as they could. I couldn't make it.

Ash: So what happened?

Etna: You know what, you dumb canadian. (winds flying) (chuckles) Uh.. Better talk to that pond, Marona, It's gonna get angry.

Marona: I can hardly hear it. (hearing) It said the time has almost come.

Ash: What's that?

Pram: I don't know. It's new.

Marona: It says that only lady assassins cannot go.

Hanako: I don't know. It's all new.

Marona: Let's go.

(at the prinny place)

Prinny: Sapphire! We must go to the prinny place, dood.

Mao: (singing) Let's get-get some money.

Hanako: The robe is falling. Somebody do something!

Etna: Hold on, Mao! Gotcha!

Mao: Thanks.

Etna: We can't hold on any longer. I can't hold on.

Mao: Nooo!

Etna: Mao!

Marona: I got, you!

Mao: Thank you, kid!

Marona: You're welcome.

Prinny: Kiss it, dood.

Mao: I gotta warn Raspberyl.

(at the Spirit Pond)

Raspberyl: Wanna dive in?

Mao: Get out of the pond before it will explode.

Raspberyl: Uh-oh. Run!

(water exploding)

Marona: The Spirit Pond!

Etna: Run!

(exploded)

Mao: Where's Raspberyl.

Raspberyl: That hurts. We will continue on to the train before we will turn into prinnies.

Prinny: Ready, dood?

Pram: Let's go.

Sapphire: Etna, you're welcome to come with us.

Etna: Thank you. But I'm gonna help Flonne murder Laharl.

Ash: Look! The Spirit Pond turned into the newest library.

Marona: It knew. It wanted to help each other.

Pleinair: Kids, move it.

Prinny: Love this battle, dood.

Almaz: That battle is terrific!

Hanako: Me too.

Prinny: Let's get going, dood.

to be continued...


	7. Trojan Duck

(gunshot)

Marona: We need to get these kids out of here! (panting)

Pram: I don't want to run anymore.

Prinny: Let's get to the Spirit Pond, dood.

Ash: This way.

(at the store)

Almaz: Sapphire, you are a best killer!

Sapphire: Yes I am. Uh-oh.

Almaz: What?

Sapphire: Here comes ND-CO.

ND-CO: (laughing) Did you miss me?

Pram: I will cut your head off one more time!

ND-CO: Oooh.. Haha. I will kill all of you.

Hanako: Sexy Beam!

Pram: Ice Wall!

Sapphire: S-Splash!

Almaz: Spinning Crosswords!

ND-CO: Ow! Ah! Oh, it hurts! (screams) (explodes)

(at the Spirit Pond)

Ash: What are they telling you?

Marona: (hearing) Huh? It says... we're in danger.

Ash: Danger?

Marona: Yup.

(police sirens)

Ash: Get in here.

Police: Hey you! Where are you? (gunshot) Ow!

Pleinair: Over here!

Marona: Pleinair!

Pleinair: We did it. Let's go to the hotel to get a big shuteye!

(meanwhile)

Flonne: We must hurry to the death star!

Rozalin: You said it. Marona.

Marona: Who are you?

Rozalin: I'm Rozalin, Zenon's daughter.

Marona: Let's calm down and get to ND-CO's uncle. Come on!

Ash: As you wish.

(at ND-CO's lair)

Marona: There you are. Why did ND-COs keep coming? Why?

ND-CO: Because to demonstrate the rarity of hate and good.

Marona: I will kill you with all my might and all my strength. Confine!

Ash: Rising Dragon!

ND-CO: My heart.. Ohhh! What the f---

Marona: Drink off!

Ash: Good eye! Let's get ND-CO in the trash and get to the next Spirit Pond before we miss the train.

Marona: Sure.

Prinny: I'm going with Almaz and Pleinair, dood.

to be continued...


	8. Night Fright

Prinny: (panting) This is bad, dood.

Pleinair: Keep it down, kid. This isn't the fun.

Sapphire: (yelling) No more playtime. We need to get to the hotel to sleep.

Etna: Hey, I'm on!

Marona: Etna. I gotta go. See you at the next Spirit Pond.

Etna: Sure.

(at the hotel)

Sapphire: Let's all go to bed.

Marona: I gotta pee.

(2 hours later)

Marona: Gotta see Etna. I'll be right back.

Ash: Sure.

(at the orange line)

Marona: I better make it to the train in time.

Etna: Hi, Marona. Wanna talk about the Spirit Pond?

Marona: No.

Mao: Hi guys. If you want to get to the spirit pond, you will answer all three questions.

(meanwhile)

Sapphire: Almaz. Wake up!

Almaz: What? What happened?

Sapphire: Marona's gone.

Almaz: Ah, it's 1:00 in the morning

Pram: I have some money. Let's get Marona.

Ash: Marona.

Pleinair: You heard the hero, let's get out of here.

Almaz: This is it, folks!

(at the red line)

Prinny: Let's get out of this place, dood.

Almaz: Not now.

(meanwhile)

Speaker: Now entering Chinatown.

Mao: Good luck.

Etna: Come with me.

Marona: Sure.

(outside)

Etna: (gasps) It's ND-CO's mother! Run!

ND-CO's Mother: Haha! Kill me all you want!

The Ghost: (singing a incantation)

ND-CO's Mother: Ohh! It hurts! Ohhh! Oww! I'll be back!

Marona: We killed his mother! We did it.

Etna: No problem, kid.

Ash: There you are. I been looking all over for you.

Marona: It's true. I was going to be eaten by ND-CO's mother and the ghost saved my life!

Pleinair: You slapped Etna?

Marona: No.

Etna: Just kidding.

Mao: How dare you, Etna. You killed ND-CO's mother by the ghost.

Etna: It's not me. It's Marona.

Marona: Ohh. I'm so sorry. (cries)

Mao: That's okay. But don't go killing ND-CO's Mother.

Marona: Yes.

Prinny: Bye, dood.

Etna: Bye, Prinny. Hope you make it to the train.

Marona: See you in the other side.

Almaz: If ND-CO copies all the souls, all hell breaks loose.

Prinny: Let's go to bed, dood.

To be continued...


	9. Trapped

(rumbling)

Almaz: Ouch! Get out!

Flonne: Me?

Pram: Will you two be quiet.

Flonne: Who is she?

Pram: This is Marona. She's talking to the Spirit Pond.

Flonne: Really. She talks to ponds. Hey, this is I gotta see.

Marona: (hearing) The pond said.. The train is this way.

Pram: Let's get to the green line.

Pleinair: Sure.

Ash: Marona, the door is open from the outside and not from the inside.

Marona: Okay, let's get to the train. (door opens)

Ash: It's locked from the inside! We're trapped!

Sapphire: Let me handle it. Shunpu Moondance! Ouch! Oh, what now?

Almaz: We're stuck! Spinning Crosswords!

Ash: Infinite Slice!

Marona: Miracle Time!

Pleinair: Decide!

Pram: Ice Wall!

Hanako: Sexy Beam!

Sapphire: It's working!

Hanako: It's not working. Look.

Pram: It needs a security code to unlock it. (gunshot) Yup. It's still locked.

Speaker: Incorrect Code.

Hanako: 9150

Speaker: Incorrect Code.

Prinny: Help me, dood!

Pleinair: The train is here. This will help them escape. Let's go.

(at Kenmore Station)

Marona: Still locked. We're doomed! At Lechmere Station, Let's go!

(at Lechmere Station)

Prinny: It's locked, dood. Prinny Barrage! Yes!

Sapphire: Not yet. We need to go back to both stations to free the people.

Prinny: Right, dood.

(at Boylston Station)

Pleinair: The code is 2010. Let's do it, kids! 2, 0, 1, 0.

Speaker: Correct Code.

Flonne: I'm free.

Sapphire: One more to go.

(at Kenmore Station)

Sapphire: The code is 2009. 2, 0, 0, 9.

Speaker: Correct Code.

Adell: Thank you. I'm all free.

Sapphire: Come on, everybody. Let's go to the train that lead us to the village!

Adell: Thanks.

Marona: What for? We must go to the village.

Adell: Okay. I'll try.

Prinny: Thanks, dood.

To be continued...


	10. Bird's Eye View

(at Government Center)

Almaz: We need to get to the Spirit Pond by force.

Marona: The Spirit Pond must be around here somewhere.

Sapphire: Oh, gosh! ND-CO!

ND-CO: (laughing) I'm so angry!

Ash: What the? Let's get rid of ND-CO. Infinite Slice!

Marona: Confine!

Pram: Absolute Zero!

Pleinair: Turtoise and Hare!

Sapphire: Shunpu Moondance

Almaz: P Burgendy!

Hanako: Sexy Beam!

ND-CO: (bleeding) Ow! That hurts! You will meet again, you canadians! You will be the winner!

Marona: I will murder you, ND-CO! Marona will be waiting for you!

Ash: The number is the same.

Prinny: That was close, dood.

Marona: Let's go to the Spirit Pond.

(at the Spirit Pond)

Marona: (hearing) It says the train is at the two statues.

Ash: Marona, we know.

Marona: Let's get to the two statues.

Prinny: Oh, no! Look!

Ash: What? It's XR-200

XR-200: (laughing) I'm XR-200! I will kill you all.

Ash: You're ND-CO's son.

XR-200: Yes!

Ash: I will chop your head off! Rising Dragon!

Marona: Charteuse!

Prinny: Prinny Dance!

XR-200: Ouch! (explodes)

(meanwhile)

Pleinair: Hanako!

Hanako: Here.

Pleinair: Drink some beer!

Hanako: Okay.

(at the funeral)

Announcer: This is the funeral of love. Punishment is hateful and death and now..

Sapphire: (smoking a cigarette) With all presidents!

Almaz: Okay.

(at the hotel)

Pram: Let's go to the train.

Prinny: Okay, dood.

Flonne: Lets go. Let's kill some enemies.

to be continued...


	11. The Cure

Marona: (yawns) Hey, it's a good day. Let's go to the train.

Ash: Okay.

(at the junkyard)

Sapphire: Help me! (gasps)

ND-CO: Moon Slash!

Sapphire: (screaming loudly)

Prinny: I will kill you, dood! Prinny Bomb!

ND-CO: I will kill you too. Take this.

Prinny: Kill me soon, dood!

Sapphire: I'm dying, Prinny.

Prinny: Here, dood. I will take you to the hospital.

(at the hospital)

Prinny: There's a patient that needs to be hospitalized.

The Nurse: Okay. I will call the doctor.

(meanwhile)

Marona: Ash? Where's Etna?

Ash: She is fighting the copies of ND-CO.

Etna: Hi!

Ash: Watch it!

Etna: Oops. Sorry, kid.

Ash: Yup.

Pram: Let's go to the train.

Almaz: Not without Sapphire.

Pleinair: She's at the hospital.

(at the bedroom)

Almaz: Sapphire?

Sapphire: Yes?

Almaz: I think the source for the train is the Fairy Ring?

Sapphire: Yes. It's the only source. (snoring)

(at the town)

Pram: Hurry up. Kids?

Pleinair: Okay. Ask a question.

Prinny: No, dood.

(at the shopping city)

Etna: Prinny will be back soon.

Marona: I guess so.

Mao: Who says?

Marona: Mao. You're okay!

Mao: How's Sapphire?

Marona: She's still at the hospital.

Mao: Oh, I see.

Marona: Because she got stabbed in the liver after ND-CO uses the Moon Slash.

Mao: Describe what ND-CO look like.

Marona: It looks like a android with the ability to kill people.

Raspberyl: Where's Prinny?

Prinny: With Master Etna, dood.

Etna: Hey, I remember you. Let's celebrate the comeback to the hero assassin, Sapphire, everyone.

All: Let's join the celebration.

(at the hospital)

Sapphire: I'm feeling better, doctor.

Doctor: Okay. You're free.

Sapphire: Thank you.

Doctor: Be careful.

Sapphire: I will.

(at the Spirit Pond)

Etna: Sapphire?

Sapphire: Here I am.

Prinny: You're safe, dood. Let's get to the train. Marona?

Marona: Reporting for duty, kid.

Ash: Do it.

Raspberyl: I'm coming too.

Mao: I'm joining the mission.

Etna: I'm coming on a mission.

Prinny: Let's do it, dood.

All: Together!

To be continued....


	12. The Temple of Bufonidae

(at the secret entrance to the garage)

Marona: In here, guys.

Mao: Let's do it.

Sapphire: (grunts) It's locked.

Almaz: Let me handle this. Spinning Crosswords! Unlocked.

(lights turn red)

Ash: What? A trap?

Laharl: That's right.

All: Laharl!

Laharl: You're dead!

Pleinair: I will murder you! Usa Rush!

Laharl: This is the best you got?

Pleinair: It's not working. Turtoise and Hare!

Pram: Ice Wall!

Laharl: Ouch! I will be back!

Flonne: You're a dirty canadian! Let's get going.

(lights back on)

Etna: Get to the elevator. There's the underground level.

Hanako: The 4th floor will be taking because we need to get to the train before we turn into prinnies.

Etna: Right. The Fourth Floor.

Raspberyl: Let's assassinate the salesman to have access to the game's properties.

Mao: Sure.

(at the fourth floor)

Salesman: Welcome to the cinema at the--- (died)

Prinny: Sorry, doods!

Pram: The properties belongs to the assassins now.

(at the basement level)

Almaz: A lazer maze! If I touch the laser, then Laharl come and stab to death. P Burgendy!

Raspberyl: You did it. My turn. (laser buzzes) Uh-oh.

Laharl: (laughing) I'm back!

Mao: I will chop your head off, you filthy punk! Kiss that!

Flonne: Blade Rush!

Laharl: Ahhhhhhh! You tried to kill me?!

Mao: Yes.

Marona: Charteuse!

Ash: Water Dragon!

Sapphire: S-Splash!

Pram: Absolute Zero!

Etna: Gaia Blast!

Hanako: Sexy Beam!

Almaz: P Burgendy!

Laharl: (screaming very loud) My head is exploding! (screaming) (exploded)

Prinny: See you in heaven, dood!

Mid-Boss: Good job, kids.

All: Mid-Boss! Help me get to the train.

Mid-Boss: What train?

Marona: The train that lead us to the village. It said the source is the fairy ring.

Raspberyl: Hurry. The train is waiting. Let's go, guys.

Pram: The Spirit Pond. Let's go to the Spirit Pond to find the source.

Prinny: Move it, doods!

To be continued...


	13. The Fairy Ring

(at the Spirit Pond)

Raspberyl: Marona, talk to the spirit pond.

Marona: I'll try. (hearing) It says the train is located at the North Station at the commuter rail.

Prinny: That source is.. The fairy ring, dood.

Mao: Let's go from Ruggles to North Station to go to the village.

Marona: Yes. I can see my parents when I get to the village.

Pleinair: Let's go. Hurry. Get inside before we turn into prinnies.

Adell: I'm coming to the train.

Rozalin: Let's go to the commuter rail.

Taro: Me too.

(at Ruggles Station)

Prinny: Let's dance, dood!

Taro: No.

Speaker: Entering, NE Medical Center.

Yukimaru: I'm coming on a mission to make it to the train.

Flonne: Yukimaru. Take a seat.

Speaker: Entering Chinatown.

Tink: Rozalin! I'm so happy you're safe!

Rozalin: Oh, Tink.

Sapphire: When we get to North Station, we go to the commuter rail to find the village.

Speaker: Entering Downtown Crossing.

Asagi: Hello.

Pleinair: Asagi, my friend.

Asagi: I'm joining the mission.

Marona: Ash?

Ash: Yes?

Marona: Mao and Raspberyl will deal with the fairy ring while Asagi keeps her eye on the signs.

Ash: Sure.

Asagi: The source is the fairy ring.

Yukimaru: Don't be so dumb.

Prinny: Keep it down, doods!

Speaker: Entering State.

Fubuki: Yukimaru.

Yukimaru: Fubuki, zam.

(10 minutes later)

Prinny: Hurry, the train is getting away, dood.

Almaz: Hang on, kids! P Burgendy!

(inside the commuter rail)

Hanako: We finally made it to the train.

Taro: You did it, Hanako.

Hanako: Is everybody safe?

Marona: Safe.

Speaker: Entering the Village.

All: Yay!

Marona: I can't wait to see my parents.

Ash: Yes.

(at the village)

Marona's Father: Marona.

Marona: Daddy! You're okay.

Etna: I finally didn't turn into a prinny.

Prinny: You said it, dood.

Flonne: We past the fairy ring and everyone don't have to worry about turning into prinnies.

Yukimaru: Asagi!

Asagi: Here I am. Wanna go to get a burger?

Yukimaru: Sure.

All: The world is just the beginning of DISGAEA: Judgment Day!

To be continued...


	14. A Cry for Help

(at the village)

Marona: Let's celebrate! (singing) Let's celebrate the new village at the train!

Ash: (singing) The assassins will never turn into prinnies when we get to the village!

Almaz: (singing) And the trouble will go away!

Sapphire: (singing) With the prinnies are gone,

Pram: (singing) But the trouble will be soon be coming!

Pleinair: (singing) Now, the new adventures will begin!

Hanako: (singing) Soon, the prinnies will kill each other!

All: (singing) The trouble is over! Yay!

Hanako: I'm thirsty.

Marona: I'm tired.

(at the food court)

Ash: Sushi Time.

Marona: Sure.

News Reporter: This just in, the killer, Laharl kidnapped Raspberyl and taken into custody.

Almaz: This is the job for the Serial Killers.

News Reporter: Please rescue Raspberyl. It's located at the Police Station.

Prinny: I don't want to go back to Boston, dood.

Sapphire: But we must, to rescue Raspberyl and to kill Laharl.

Pram: A canadian? If we leave the village, there will be a reverse effect on Etna.

Etna: Yes.

Prinny: Let's go with Yukimaru and Taro.

Yukimaru: Sure, zam.

(at Cambridge)

Pram: Taxi!

Taxi: Yes?

Pram: Take me back to Boston on a rescue mission.

Taxi: What?

Pram: A rescue mission.

Taxi: Okay.

(at the police station)

Raspberyl: Help me, everybody!

Laharl: Enough! I will rape you!

Raspberyl: Sorry. I was saying.

Laharl: Oh, okay. If you yell at me, I will rape you for good.

Raspberyl: Okay.

(at the mall)

Sapphire: Where are you? Raspberyl?

ND-CO: (laughs) I'm back to kill you!

Marona: ND-CO! Confine!

ND-CO: Nice try.

Ash: Water Dragon!

Almaz: Running Crosses!

ND-CO: (screaming) I'll see you next time!

Pram: A killer?

Almaz: Yes.

Pleinair: I see.

Prinny: I can't wait to see Raspberyl, dood.

(at the village)

Etna: I hope the assassins are okay.

Yukimaru: Here's the deal. You have sushi while I have burgers, zam.

Etna: Okay.

(at the bridge)

Hanako: We have guns, we have to kill Laharl.

Prinny: Laharl's so hot-headed, dood.

Ash: Oh, be quiet.

XR-200: Quiet? I will murder you all.

Ash: You got it, kid. Infinite Slice!

Almaz: P-Burgendy!

Sapphire: S-Splash!

XR-200: Ouch!

Marona: Go smoke a cigarette!

Ash: Let's get going.

to be continued..


	15. The Healer

Laharl: I will rape you!

Raspberyl: I'm so sorry!

Laharl: Oh.

(meanwhile)

Marona: The police station is around here somewhere.

Ash: Marona, look out!

Marona: What? Ouch!

Sapphire: Oh, not me.

Pram: A comedian? Kung-Fu Fighting works.

Marona: (falls down) Help me!

Ash: Marona!

Marona: The train saved me. Ow! That hurts! (crying)

Ash: Marona, are you hurt?

Marona: (crying)

Ash: Are you injured?

Marona: Yes!

(at the hospital)

Marona: Oohh! I'm going to... Uh.

Ash: Marona. I'll take care of you. (singing a lullaby)

Hanako: Oh, Marona. I'll cure you with all my might.

Almaz: Sorry, Hanako.

Hanako: Don't sorry me, gangster!

Yukimaru: I'll wait for your cure, Marona.

(30 minutes later)

Prinny: We must rescue Raspberyl, doods.

Sapphire: Okay. Let's get a move-on.

(meanwhile)

Raspberyl: So, can I be free now?

Laharl: No.

Raspberyl: Please let me out!

Laharl: If you continue to yell at me, I will seriously rape you!

Raspberyl: Oh, I'm so seriously sorry!

Laharl: I'm going to rape you if you keep yelling at me!

(at the hospital)

Marona: (sleeping) Ash?

Ash: Marona? Is that you? Noo!

Marona: (wakes up) What?

Ash: Welcome home, Marona.

Marona: I came back.

(at the village)

Axel: Hamburger time!

Etna: If I go back to the village, there will be a reverse effect and turn me into a Prinny.

Axel: I think.

Etna: That's so stupidity.

Adell: The burger is too long.

Axel: Where's Prinny?

Etna: Oh, Prinny is with the gangsters.

(at outside)

Pleinair: (smokes a cigarette) Ahhh! I believe that Marona is healed again.

Sapphire: What a gangster!

Marona: I got healed 5 days ago. Okay. I'm ready to kick some past.

Ash: Raspberyl is waiting, Come on.

Prinny: Let's get the money started, dood.

Adell: I'm coming.

Prinny: Thanks, dood. We need to go without you, It's dangerous, dood.

Adell: Who said?

Pram: Marona, be careful.

Marona: Let's rescue Raspberyl and kill Laharl.

to be continued...


	16. Winter Woes

Almaz: Raspberyl will be coming, hurry!

Pram: My pants is fat.

(meanwhile)

Laharl: I will rape you all!

Raspberyl: Noooo!

Laharl: Noo!

ND-CO's Son: I'm here.

Laharl: What the?

ND-CO's Son: I will assassinate you, and wait for the gangsters to rescue her.

Laharl: No! (died)

(at the Marriott Hotel)

Sapphire: Marona, can't you sleep?

Marona: I'm worried about the others and... well?

Sapphire: What? Don't worry about the others.

Marona: I wish that Ash was here to..

Sapphire: You get some sleep. Goodnight, Marona.

(Noon)

Almaz: Have we ever make it to the police station yet?

Prinny: No, dood.

Pram: Oh, no!

Pleinair: A avalanche! Run!

Marona: In here! Pram, where are you?

Ash: Don't worry about her! Get in there!

Pram: Help!

Almaz: Pram? Are you okay?

Hanako: Let me do it. Vacuum Vase!

Pram: I'm stuck! Ice Wall!

Pleinair: Don't just stand here, Raspberyl's waiting!

Pram: I'm free. Hurry, she's waiting for me.

Prinny: Let's get moving, dood.

(at the village)

Taro: Where's Hanako?

Yukimaru: With the gangsters.

Taro: Oh. A 100% felony deals with crime.

Asagi: Numbers worth.

(meanwhile)

Hanako: There it is, the green line train.

Pram: Let's go if we want to kill Laharl.

(at the green line station)

Pleinair: New order.

Speaker: Entering Park Street.

Marona: It's located at Roxbury Crossings.

to be continued.


	17. The Castle of the Ancients

Hanako: We get off at North Station.

Almaz: And get to the orange line to rescue Raspberyl and murder Laharl for good.

Speaker: Entering North Station. Change immediately for the orange line.

Pleinair: The orange line!

Prinny: In here, doods!

Marona: Great. Do it.

(at the train)

Speaker: Entering Chinatown.

Mao: We're so welcome. I'm joining the mission.

Tink: Me too. With all my might. (head turns red)

Prinny: Everyone, here's the plan, dood. We kill Laharl while I rescue Raspberyl, dood.

Tink: I'm going to kill Laharl and rescue Raspberyl.

Prinny: Me too, dood.

Speaker: Entering NE Medical Center.

Flonne: Let's slice Laharl's head off.

Tink: Sure. The village is located throughout Lowell.

Marona: I have to hear the Spirit Ponds if we get lost.

Ash: Don't worry.

Pram: Let's slap Laharl to death.

Speaker: Entering Back Bay.

Pram: We get off at Mass Ave.

(at Mass Ave.)

Prinny: Let's get the doods out of here, dood.

Pram: Run!

Pleinair: Taxi! Take me to the police station to rescue Raspberyl.

Marona: I said we get off at Roxbury Crossings.

Pleinair: We're here to get Raspberyl and murder Laharl.

Marona: Sorry.

(at the Police Station)

ND-CO's Son: Intruder alert, Intruder alert.

Laharl: The assassins are here?

ND-CO's Son: Kill them!

Pleinair: Usa Rush!

Marona: Confine!

Hanako: Sexy Beam!

ND-CO's Son: Ouch! My heart! Nooooo!

Sapphire: My turn, S-Splash!

Prinny: Prinny Bomb!

Laharl: Ooohhh! I will exorcise you! Blade Rush!

Flonne: I will kill you, Laharl! Blade Rush!

Almaz: P-Burgendy!

Laharl: Nooo! It really hurts!

Sapphire: Finish him!

Flonne: Eternal Love.

Laharl: No! (screaming) I'm dying. Oh. (died)

Ash: Flonne wins!

Prinny: Stand back, dood. Prinny Dance!

Raspberyl: I'm free! Thank you guys.

Mao: Raspberyl, I thought we never see you again.

Hanako: Let's go back to the village.

To Be Continued...


	18. Castaway

(still in Boston)

Pleinair: How do we get out of here?

Sapphire: I don't know. The only way is the taxi.

Flonne: We use the taxi.

Pram: Are you crazy? There's no way!

(meanwhile outside at the police station)

Ash: Do you hear the voices?

Marona: No, I can't hear them.

Ash: Just hear them.

Marona: I can't. I can't hear the voices.

Ash: I'll help you do that.

Marona: No, I need to hear them.

(at the village)

Etna: Raspberyl, you're okay.

Raspberyl: The gangsters saved me.

Yukimaru: Laharl's gone.

(at the taxi)

Prinny: Marona didn't hear the voices, dood?

Pleinair: That's right.

Hanako: Hurry up, killer.

Taxi: All right.

(at the bowling alley)

Marona: This is fun.

Ash: I think it's lot of fun.

Marona: I won!

Ash: Good job!

(Still in the taxi)

Pram: Hurry, please.

Prinny: Go already, dood! What is wrong with you, dood?

Taxi: Nothing.

Pleinair: Step on it and don't stop! Faster, you big airhead!

Taxi: I'm going, I'm going!

(meanwhile)

Marona: (hardly hearing)

Ash: Don't you want to play anymore?

Marona: I need to hear the voices!

Ash: No, you can't!

Marona: I have to. For his sake. (falls down) Nooo!

(at Boylston Station)

(singing)

Marona: (singing)

Exorcist: (singing a incantation)

(rainy)

Pleinair: What's going on?

(continuing to sing)

Marona: (singing a incantation)

All: (singing very rapidly) God!

(taxi exploded)

Pram: No!

Pleinair: The Taxi! Oh, no!

(at the train)

Ash: Marona? Are you all right?

Marona: I'm fine. I got back my voices. It's so strange.

Prinny: Well done, dood for getting the voices back.

Marona: Thanks, Prinny. Let's get going to the village.

To Be Continued

DISGAEA Judgment Day Story almost completed!


	19. Lost and Found

(at the MBTA train)

Pleinair: I don't know why the car exploded with fire.

Almaz: Now we can go back to the village. How?

Pleinair: I don't know.

Sapphire: The train is the only way to the village.

Pleinair: Who cares about this silly train?

Pram: I say we kill the comedian.

(at the village)

Marona: I made it!

Etna: You're okay!

Marona: Thanks, Etna.

Etna: Prinny?

Prinny: Reporting for Duty, dood.

Ash: She's with me.

Etna: Is that so? Pleinair should be back by now.

Yukimaru: She's still at Boston?

Etna: I think so.

Prinny: Too bad, dood.

(still in the train)

Sapphire: Look, a new taxi.

Pram: Hey, you! Wait up!

Taxi: Are you on the way to the village?

Pram: Yes. Laharl imprisoned Raspberyl after I saw the news a few days ago.

Taxi: Oh. I wish I had to slap Disney XD for sure.

Hanako: Step on it!

Taxi: Okay.

(at the restaurant)

Raspberyl: The days are over. At least the prinnies are still there back in Boston.

Mao: Playing DDR is the only way to turn the prinnies back into humans. The 6 big speakers will cause the prinnies to die and turn into humans.

Raspberyl: I remembered... Prinny won't die. But the others will die.

Mao: Easily killed.

Waiter: Here's your pizza.

Mao: Thank you, ringmaster.

(at the taxi cab)

Sapphire: Where's the village?

Taxi: At Lowell next to the Commuter Rail.

Sapphire: Okay. Take me there so I can be able not to turn into a prinny.

Taxi: I'm trying.

Pleinair: All I have to do is to text LATIAS to 49329 and we will be in the village in no time?

Taxi: Yes.

Almaz: Do we hire a husband?

Taxi: No I don't.

to be continued...


	20. Choices

(2 hours later)

Pleinair: What's taking this too long? I'm outta here.

Sapphire: Step on it before I will rape you all!

Taxi: Okay.

Pleinair: The village is finally there. Stop here.

Taxi: Okay.

Pleinair: Thank you!

Taxi: You're welcome.

Sapphire: Guys?

Prinny: I'm coming, dood!

(at the mall)

Marona: Etna, Ash's right.

Etna: Ash is a wormy worm, I'll be okay.

Marona: The room is dangerous I know it is.

Etna: Marona, I know what I'm doing.

Marona: I don't want to get hurt.

Etna: I don't know how to be special.

Marona: But you are.

Etna: No I'm not. I'm not a leader like Pleinair, or a gangster like Sapphire, Ash is a protector and a hero. He has two things, and you can talk to the Spirit Ponds.

Marona: Oh. Nice. I better deal with the prinnies.

Prinny: I'll take care of Etna, dood.

Marona: Okay, Prinny. Go fight some bad guys.

Prinny: Roger that, dood.

(at the secret tunnel)

Hanako: Where's Yukimaru and Asagi?

Asagi: Over here!

Hanako: In here. Come on, keep going. Run!

Asagi: Okay, hurry.

Hanako: I'm coming.

(at the prinny room)

Almaz: Wow, there too many prinnies.

To be continued...


	21. Invasion

Ash: No. There so many prinnies, how many, people?

Almaz: What is wrong with you, people?

Sapphire: They're coming from Satan.

Prinny: My friends are here, doods!

Sapphire: They're Satan's pets.

Prinny: Sorry, dood.

Sapphire: Who's Satan?

Prinny: Satan is a 99-year-old demon with the ability to assassinate everyone with the weapon of a ice pick, dood.

Sapphire: We can't just pass through.

(meanwhile)

Etna: I found the prinny room. The prinnies belongs to me.

Marona: Prinny said the other prinnies belongs to Satan.

Etna: What? The prinnies now belongs to Satan?

Marona: Yes. Satan is up to no good.

Etna: Let's get Satan out of here.

Laharl: Hi, guys!

Marona: It's Laharl, not Satan!

Laharl: You're the anti-hero.

Etna: Drop the gun, prince.

Laharl: I will dispatch her in hell! He's the uncle of Satan. He was sent to kill you.

Etna: Kill him, Marona. For his sakes, Shoot!

Marona: I'm not going to kill a anti-hero with the ice pick, Aura is so powerful.

Etna: Anti-Hero my butt, get the gun out my face.

Marona: Flonne will go back to hell right now and return to the realms of light. I say that we will leave Laharl in evil.

Laharl: We should know define power! The legend prowls in the lord and the demons of hell.

Marona: Drop the weapon before I will murder you. 1.... 2..... 3!

Laharl: What-- (died)

Etna: No! What have you done?

Marona: I was murdering Laharl because he won't drop his weapon.

(at the DDR concert)

Sapphire: Step right up, prinnies. Step right up. I will help you murder you all!

Prinny: Etna! Are you ready, doods?

Ash: Let's play DDR!

Pram: You better get going on destroying prinnies.

To be continued...


	22. The Lost Symphony

Pleinair: Step right up, Now!

Other Prinnies: Yes, dood.

(still standing)

Prinny: Insert 8 coins, dood.

Etna: Okay.

(gathering the other prinnies)

Sapphire: Get in line.

(ready to dance)

Prinny: We select Lift you up by wolli, dood.

Etna: Okay. Let's rock.

Other Prinnies: No, my head is hurting... No!

Etna: My legs are too tired.

Game: Failed. Game over.

Other Prinnies: Yes, I didn't have a headache, dood.

Marona: The prinnies didn't turn human at all. 30 speakers are required.

Prinny: That's the problem, dood.

Etna: I tried and tried and it's not working.

Ash: I believe the other prinnies doesn't belong to Satan.

Almaz: Maybe the machine is unplugged.

Prinny: I have to buy the 30 speakers throughout the stage, dood.

Etna: We should reschedule this concert until we find 30 speakers.

Marona: Sure. Now, Satan is the source for this problem.

Ash: Marona, Satan will be here. Come on, everyone. Etna, go with Prinny.

Etna: Roger that. Ready, Prinny.

Prinny: Yes, dood.

(at the speaker shop)

Prinny: I need 30 speakers, dood.

Salesman: Sorry, only 5 speakers in stock.

Prinny: 5 speakers, dood.

Salesmans: $300 please.

Prinny: Here. Thank you, dood.

Etna: Hurry, the next store.

Prinny: I'm on it.

To be continued...


	23. Good Day

(still finding the remaining speakers)

Pram: At Best Buy.

Hanako: There it is.

(inside)

Pram: Do you have the speakers?

Salesman: Yes. I have 5 in stock.

Hanako: I'll take 5.

Salesman: Sure.

Hanako: I'll give you a bunch of dollars.

Salesman: Thank you.

(at the duck tour)

Marona: We have 25 speakers to go.

Ash: A bunch of ducks...

Marona: Bunch of them (dives) No!

Ash: Marona!

Marona: I fell down.

The Duck: Hi.

Marona: Who are you?

The Duck: I'm Artisan the Duck.

Marona: Nice to meet you, Artisan.

Artisan: Okay.

Marona: Take me to the village. I hope.

(meanwhile)

Almaz: Where's Marona and Ash?

Sapphire: They're having fun with Artisan the Duck.

Pleinair: Let's go get the speakers.

Sapphire: Roger that, boss.

(at the music store)

Sapphire: Do we have the remaining speakers?

Cashier: I have 10 in stock.

Sapphire: Here's some money.

Cashier: Thanks.

(at the train)

Pram: No luck yet.

Taro: Hanako.

Hanako: I have machine pistols, Taro.

Taro: What does that do?

Hanako: Kiss it! With my machine pistol, I can kill ND-CO and the clones on occasion.

Taro: Nice.

(still in the duck tour)

Marona: Do you kill other people.

Artisan: Yup. I love to kill people.

Marona: Ash's calling me. See you later.

Artisan: Go get the speakers, Marona.

(at the guitar store)

Etna: Do we have the speakers for the electric guitar?

Salesman: I have 10 in stock.

Etna: 500 dollars.

Salesman: Thank you.

To be continued...


	24. The Sacrifice

j(at the ladder)

Sapphire: Hurry up, Etna.

Etna: Here goes nothing. (climbs) My hands is hurting. I can't climb. You go.

Sapphire: I'm not going without you.

Etna: You have to.

Flonne: Up you go. (flies)

Etna: Thanks.

Flonne: No problem.

(at the concert)

Prinny: Step right up, doods!

Prinny Kurtis: Prinny Kurtis is here to save the day.

Prinny: I need help getting the prinnies in line, dood.

Prinny Kurtis: Sure.

(at the park)

Marona: My head hurts, Ash! It really hurts!

Ash: Marona, are you okay?

Marona: It's the spirit pond. I can't hear the spirit ponds anymore.

Ash: You have the ability to hear them. Please hear them.

Marona: I'll try. (hearing), (ping) It said you cannot hear them.

Ash: Hear them again.

Marona: (hearing), (ping) I couldn't.

(at the store)

Pram: Where's the speakers?

Taro: At the store. It said that Etna will be turning into a prinny.

Pram: Okay. Do we have the speakers?

Cashier: Only 6 in stock.

Pram: I'll take that.

(still in the park)

Ash: Marona, can you hear them now?

Marona: I'm trying. (hearing) (ping)

Ash: You can't hear the spirit ponds anymore?

Marona: Yes.

(at the trap)

Etna: Ah, great.

Laharl: Not so fast!

Etna: You fatso!

Flonne: Etna.

Laharl: What did you say?

Etna: I said you are a big fatso.

Laharl: Is that cool?

Etna: No. If you want, you can study you want.

Laharl: You cool with this?

Etna: No, I'm the guardian.

Laharl: I will kill you.

Etna: My hands is numb. I can do it. Raiden Missle!

Laharl: This is the best you got?

Etna: With my secret weapon is. Prinny Transformation! (transforms)

Prinny: Prinny Dood!

Laharl: I won!

Flonne: Etna, No!

(at the concert)

Prinny Kurtis: I'm waiting...

Prinny: New visitor, dood. Step right up, the one, dood.

To be continued...


	25. The Bridge

Ash: I better go. You can get this ability back.

Marona: I tried everything and I'll no longer be able to hear the Spirit Pond's words.

Ash: Let's get the speakers, you coming?

Marona: Yes, I'm coming.

(at the food court)

News Reporter: Breaking news, Etna is turned into the prinny after confronting Laharl. No casualties and no injuries.

Almaz: Etna's dead by the prinny transformation? No.

Flonne: That's right, get the prinnies on the stage.

Almaz: The thirteen remaining speakers we need.

Flonne: Let's get the prinny out of here.

(at the bridge)

Pleinair: Hurry, the speakers for the stage.

Marona: I'm going. What the? It's ND-CO!

ND-CO: Did you miss me?

Pleinair: Now's your chance. Decide!

Marona: Confine!

Ash: Infinite Slice!

ND-CO: I have the anti-damage armor, you can't attack me!

Ash: Marona, remove the anti-damage armor.

Marona: Sure. (removing)

ND-CO: That's mine!

Marona: Miracle Time!

Ash: Water Dragon!

ND-CO: My armor is gone, you will pay the ultimate price!

Ash: Cancer Dance! (exploded)

ND-CO: No! (died)

Ash: We did it, we need to get the remaining speakers. Let's do it.

Pleinair: Whenever you say.

(at the concert)

Prinny: We have few prinnies to go, including Etna, dood.

Prinny Kurtis: Okay. The concert will begin soon without killing you.

Prinny: The concert kills other prinnies except me, dood.

Prinny Kurtis: Wait and see.

To be continued...


	26. Journey's End

Pram: This is the last of them. Let's get the show's started.

Marona: Not yet. There's 10 remaining speakers left.

Pram: Right.

(at the store)

Pram: Do we have speakers?

Salesman: I have 10 in stock.

Pram: 500 dollars.

Salesman: Thank you.

(at the mall)

Flonne: I have some casualties.

Almaz: Too bad.

(at the concert)

Prinny: That's the last of these prinnes, dood.

Prinny Kurtis: The troubles are over. Let's the butt kicked off!

Prinny: Let's hit the road, dood. Ready?

Sapphire: Ready.

Both: Ready.

All: Ready!

Marona: Let's select Brilliant 2U, Kakumei, and Lift you up. (dancing)

Other Prinnies: My head is exploding! Nooo!

Prinny: It's working, dood. It's working!

Other Prinnies: What's happening to me?

Marona: Keep going, gangsters!

Ash: We're almost the end!

Marona: It's working!

Other Prinnies: Nooo! My head is hurting, and I am bleeding!

Prinny: It's exploding dood!

Pram: We better get out of here!

Marona: What? (exploded)

Other Prinnies: I'm dying.

Prinny: Are you okay, dood?

Other Prinnies: You go. (transformed)

Etna: What just happened?

Prinny: Master Etna, you're alive, dood! What happened to the killers, are they dead, dood?

Etna: I don't know. The feeling.. Is the choice.

(at the bridge)

Laharl: What? No.

(at the village)

Pleinair: We killed the prinnies and turned back into humans once again.

General: I promote you, Trooper.

Pleinair: I did it, thank you.

General: And the others promote them, Sergeant.

Prinny: Thanks, dood.

(at the burger place)

Prinny: Let's celebrate the resurrection of the humans, dood.

Etna: (eating) Tasty. Let's do it.

All: That's all folks! (laughing)

The End


End file.
